Losing the Revolutionary war
by Kay-xP-J14
Summary: Dark England vs 1p America… America losing the revolutionary war? Not how history happened but this is how i thought it would happen if America did lose."I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1 Give me liberty or give me d

America's POV

America shouted to his army "Alright boys! Today is the day we get our freedom". Today was July 4th, 1783. America knew today was the day he would become independent from Brtain. He took the last of his trops to the empty battle field, and waited for the Brit to come. After a few hours of waiting, America wanted to head back to the camp. He thought "Maybe that Brit didn't want to fight a stronge country like America." America turned to his men, about to tell them to go back to camp. When America heard the brit behind him say "Give up now America!" America turned back around glaring at the Brit. "Never! Give me liberty or give me death" he said. America's men cheered to the phrase.

Britain's POV

Britain was beyond Pissed at America. "America's little phrases are so childish" he thought to himself. "America wouldn't get away with it. Trying to become independent was unexpectable. He wouldn't let America do this" he also thought. He walked acrosses the battle field to meet his now hated brother. Britain now was only a few feet from America, they watched eachother. The Silence was feared by everyone, even Britain.

America's POV

America finally spoke up, breaking the silence. Saying softly, reapeating the phrase once again, "Give me liberty or give me death." He was so scared that thats the only thing he could think of at the time. It repeated in his head ... Give me liberty or give me death ... Give me liberty or give me death ... Give me Liberty...


	2. Chapter 2 War

Britain'sPOV

He could hear the fear in America's voice. He didn't fell sad or worrired for America. He was happy that the American was scared. "Good! Thats little git should be scared." he thought to himself. He looked America to head to toe. Another thought came into Britains head, "America was weak, he looked sick. He probely hasn't eaten in days. He looked like he has stayed up for days, probley crying over this war that he has started" Than he slowely walked away, laughing. Knowing America would lose this battle.

America's POV

"What happened to Britain that I once knew? He was once this caring man, who loved me. But now it feels like he doesnt careless about me" thinking this while Britain walked away. All of the sudden America got Angry at the thought. Not thinking he went running towards Britain with a sword. Even before America could think of what just happened. He was on the gorund with Britain on top of him. "Get off me! You Brit!" He screamed. England pulled out a gun and pointed it to Ameica's head. America's men went running towards the British army, it was all out war. America pushed Britain off of him. America was surprized how stronge the Brit was, he know he trained for this war but he has always been able to take Britain down. well until now. Britain yelled "How can you do this to me! I raised you!" America has memories of the brit Leaving him when he was little.

*Flash back* (America is around the age 10)

"But Engwand I dont want you to leave me here alone" the little american said to the English man that was in a pirate outfit. America started to cry, he watched the Pirate walk away without saying a goodbye. Whispering softly, "Please Engwand don't leave me. The monsters will get me. I have nobody to prodect me" America fell down to his knee's crying. Now yelling "Engwand!" But the Pirate was already gone. America ran up to Britian's room. Falling onto his bed, he cried himself to sleep.

America's POV

"I want Freedom. My independence!" he spat out at the Brit. It was true he did want independence but he was doing this for his people. Most for his people, they had complained for so long about being taxed, housing soliders, everything that was lawed by Britain. He had to do something about it.

Britain's POV

He was sick of hearing the words Freedom and independence. He flinched everytime he heard those words. He gave America a cold look than grab the sad excuse of an American. "Well, im making sure your not getting your independence" he said. England was Pissed! He's had enough of America acting like a child. Britain went insane, punching, slapping, just abusing the poor American.

America POV

Laying on the ground in pain. "Please ... Stop" he whinned. Britain finally stopped after beating the shit out of him. America couldn't believe what he just went through. Britain has beaten him before but not like this. He usually had a stopping point. Its like something snapped in the British man, he once knew. He coughed up some blood, than looked at the man that beat him. "What happened to us?" Even before he could hear the answer, he blackout.

Notes:  
I will try to get the next few chapters up by a week. I will write as fast as I can. Isn't it sad! Poor America. *cries*


	3. Chapter 3 Missing

*two weeks after the war*

Canada POV

"I wonder how America is doing" he asked himself. He hasn't seen his twin brother for a few weeks now. He was getting worried, America always came to visit him, even during the war. Canada always worried about his brother, he usually would come to see him almost everyday. So Canada grab and headed of to America's house. When he got there, he looked through the window. Everything was a mess, as usual but nobody was there. It looked like nobody has been there for a few weeks. "Now what ?" he asked his pet. "Who are you?" asked. Canada signed, replying "Im Canada, your owner" The bear said nothing after that. Canada thought to go to France and ask if he's seen the happy American but America never talked to France anymore. "Maybe Britain will know where he is" he thought. Sadly, Canada didn't want to go to Britain's house. Canada knew that america had declared war on Britain, which made them two hate eachother. Canada hated the idea of them two fighting. The war had torn their family apart. Canada was now often ignored by his three brothers. He barely got to see any of his brothers now. It broke the Candian's heart.

*Britain's House* *three weeks after the war*

America's POV

America has chained up in the Brit's Basement. He hurt everywhere, he never experienced this much pain in his life. He had wipe marks, deep cuts, brusies, burns all over himself. "Britain had beaten me and punished me before but NEVER like this...When I was little, if I didn't do what I was told, Britain wouldn't feed me. Alot of nights, I didn't eat anything at all. Only a few times Britain has hit me, the only time it was out of control was the day I told Britain that I, America has becoming independent. I ran away that night." At the thought of that came to mind America cried. He cried and cried. Than he heard footstep coming towards him.


	4. Chapter 4 You Lost

*Three weeks after the war*

America's POV

Englands eyes glared at me when he entered the room. I couldn't look at the Brit, I was so scared, all I wanted was my freedom. But Right now I just wanted to go home. I would so anything to go home. England began to yell at me, "How does it feel? The emptiness?" I felt my tears run down my face. I couldnt help myself from crying. I was still looking down at the ground. Than I felt a hand, clenching my beaten up face. Bring it up so I was looking at him. "Tell me your suffering" the brit said. I was suffering inside, I was in more pain than I ever been in my whole life but I didnt want Britian to know. I couldnt bring myself to say anything, there was a lump in my throut. "Cat got you tounge?" England said this while smirking and pulling out his sword. "Maybe I should make your silence a periment thing" he add. I pray to god that I live though this.

Canada's POV  
Last week I noticed that America went missing. A few days ago I was told by many that Alfred lost the war. My heartbroke the second I heard the news. I thought he would win this ... but I was wrong. Since I knew America lost the war, I figured that England must of taken him. I had to save my brother from the British man. ... Britain had changed alot since the war started, he turned to a completely new person. He's scarier than Russia now. ... I gathered a world meeting yesterday. After explaining what has happened and who I am. Some Countries told me that they will be joining me to get my brother back, others dont want to mess with Great Britian. ... I looked out my window smilling, knowing that Alfred will be safe once again. "Dont worry Alfred, Im coming for you. You will be safe once again."


	5. Chapter 5 Who's with me?

Frances POV  
I could tell that Canada was worried. I was worried. I was the one that was supporting America and I failed to keep him safe. I blame myself for this...I'm the only one to blame ... the only one to blame. When I first heard the news...I fell down to my knees crying. I didn't care who saw. I helped England raise that boy and England helped raise Canada. I looked up to see every county staring at me. Canada grabbed my shoulder, "France..." Before he could finish, I stood up and hugged him. "Im sorry. I should of protected him more. This is my fault." Canada wiped my tears, replying back, "Please don't blame yourself" I let go of canada, "I promise, I'll get him back." Canada smiled big. "I know you will" He then walked away.

I just turned around to the other countries. "So?" I thought for a moment. "Who's gonna help find America?" The counries looked at eachother then Germany stood up. "I will help vou(you)" He said loudly. I smiled and looked at the other nations. Then I saw China and japan stand up. "We will help you, France" Japan said calmly. Russia looked at me, he stood up and walked my way. "What will we get if we help you, da?" I thought and thought. "Well...What do you want?" Russia smles creepliy, "I want land" I seriously wanted to punch him but who know what would happen if I did. "Russia, I have no land to give" Russia stepped closer to me. "Yes...you do. The new world." I ginned my teeth. "I-I ... That's America's land. I dont have control over it." I spat out. Russia looked at me... "Fine..." He walked out of the room. I looked over at Germany. "What did vou just do?" he asked. "I-I ... I pissed off Russia" I said. I sat down in the nearest chair, trying to process of what just happened. Should I be scared, worried, or act like nothing happened? I asked myself. I then looked at the others. "Anyone else with me? All I can do is give you money. Not much though" I was completely broke...I had nothing to give. The group looked at each other, that contained Chain, Japan, Germany, Italy, Romano, Prussia, and Spain.. "If you won't help...Leave now" I watch Prussia and Spain leave. My two closes friends...they wouldn't help unless it benitfitted them. Of course they're that selfish. I looked at the sitting Italian brothers. Italy stood up, "Ve! I'll help, Romano?" Italy looked down at Romano. Romano was still watching the doorway from where Spain left. He stood up. "I guess" I smiled. "Good, See you guys soon. I'll send you the plains through mail" Everyone noded and went home.


	6. Chapter 6 Britishman gone mad

(sorry Guys...I was doing point of veiws from charaters but I hate writing that way now. I'd rather write a different way. So I changed it. I hope you dont hate the story now.)  
Britain Walked to where beaten up America was. He smirked evily before opening up the cell door and pulling out his sword. He stepped up to the sleeping America, he then sliced America's arm deeply. America woke up in a panic. He quickly covered his new wound. "OUCh!" He cried out. Britain smiled even more evily and stabbed America's stomach then pulled it out slowely. America cried out in pain. Britain nealed down, clenching America's face. "From this day on I am in control of you, so you have to listen and do whatever I say or there will be consiqences...understand? America said as brave as he could, "I won't follow your commands. I won't!" Britain squeezed America's face tighter. "Sorry, you have no choice". America tried moving his face from the grip but was too weak. "You can stop me from rebelling. You couldn't stop me before, you can't stop me now." Britain held his sword to America's chin. "Your chained up here, your unarmed, I think I have the advantage." Britain then pushed the sword lightly onto America's neck. America could feel warm blood run slowely down his neck. "I can kill you right now, if you would like." Britain said while slightly pushing alittle harder. America teared up alittle bit. "I guess I lost, I fought till I had no more." He cried silently to himself. Britain smiled evily then stood up, putting his sword away. "Stay like this for eternity if thats what you want. ... Welcome to hell America. Britain walked out of the cell, chuckling. America looked down, wiping his tears. "Why me?" he whispered to himself. He brought his knees to his chest and buried his face into his knees and cried.

A few years later

The now scarded America walked acrossed the room ignoring his brother at first then leans against the wall, staring at Britian. "You know France is gonna attack you. He's starting war." America said this tountingly and smirked happily. "Don't remind me about it!" Britian snapped back, still looking away. "I hope he wins." America said while placing his hand on a pistal that is hidden in his back pocket. "I would really enjoy watching you fail." America added. Britian stood up from his chair, watching America. "That frog face always loses!" He grabbed America then grabbed America's arm. He pushed arm on his arm. "You thought i wouldn't notice the gun, huh?" Britian said while grabbing the gun from America and throwing it to the ground, causing the gun to break into peices. Britian than put more pressure on America's arm, till he hears a snap. He than pushed America to the ground, starts to walk away. "Don't try any tricks, kid ... if you know whats good for you." America held his arm that basicaly snapped in two. "France is gonna win, you'll see! Then I can get out of here! I'll get out of this hell! ... Why do you do this to me?" America yelled to Britian. Britian just kept walking ignoring America, soon he was out of America's sight. America punched the wall, hurting his other hand. He ran to his room.  
America yelled. "I won't give up! I won't never give up!" He took a box out from his bed and pulled out a knife. He started at it for a minute then walked to his window, he tried to unlock the lock that was placed there but the knife had snapped in half. America throw the peices onto the ground. America then punched the window causing it to break. He then grabbed his bag, climbed out the window, and ran for his life.  
Britian was already standing outside, he pointed to the ranning America. "Gaurds get him!" He commanded his gaurds. The gaurds caught up to America and grabbed him. Britian walked up to America, grabbing his broken arm. "Where do you think your going, hmmm ... Did you honestly think that you could run away?" The brit asked. He squeezed America's arm tighter. Blood begin to run down onto the ground, America flinch from the pain. "No one wants you. No one cares of you, no one cares about you. Where would you even go? Everyone cares less about you. You pathetic, worthless, nothing. It would be best if you just die." Britian Smirked. Tears formed on America's face, he forced Britian to let go of him. "You've tortured me enough!" America grabbed a gun from his bag then pointed it to his brother. "I'm going to France, He'll protect me! I'll help him with the war. If he beats you then I can take you down, I'll be indpendent!" America told Britian. The gaurds grabbed the gun out of American's hands. Britan smirk, "take him, throw him into the cell, chain him up, I'll deal with him later." The gaurds did as they were told.  
Britian walked into his boss's office. "England, Listen. France is going to attack anyday now. So be prepared." His boss said. "Yes, sir" Britian said smiling. His boss then stood up. "Good, one more thing." ... "Yes, sir?" Britian asked. The bossed glared at Britian. "I saw that America tried to escape. Make sure he doesn't, got it?" I want our toy to stay with us. So that means do what you have to do, to make him stay." The bosses winked at England, telling him to tortured the American. "Yes ... Sir" Britain walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He leaned against the wall, he looked down. 'I hate this ... doing this to America." He thought to himself.


	7. Chapter 7 Who to the resuce?

It was true, Britain hated doing what he was doing to America. He had no choice, his boss was the one forcing him to do it. 'It was my boss that made America suffer not me, right.' Britain questioned this to himself. 'No, I'm the monster. I could of said no, I could of told my boss no. Britain also thought while putting on his pj's then laying on his bed. 'I'm the monster' It repeated in his head over and over again for hours. He couldn't sleep, we was worried about his brother even though he knew nothing would happen to him till the next day. There was a sudden knock at the door.

Britain got out of his bed. "What is it?" The guard spoke roughly. "Sir, May I come in?" He gripped tightly onto the blonde haired boy that was trying escape the hold. Britain walked to the door and opened it. "This better be important!" He looked at the guard then to the Blonde haired boy that was standing in front of him. "Canada? What are you doing here?" Canada was looking down, he was too scared to even look at Britain. The guard spoke up. "Sir, I found him down in the basement, he was trying to help the American escape." Britain raised his eyebrow. 'Really? ... Guard leave us. I can handle him." The guard left. "B-Britain, I-I" Britain grabbed Canada's arm, dragging him inside his room, shutting the door behind him. "Sit down" Britain said roughly, not trying to be though. Canada sat quickly down on the bed, he could feel his heart pound, his heart raced, faster and faster.

Canada knew that he shouldn't of went alone to help America. He should of waited for France and everyone else. The reason why he came anyways ... He couldn't wait any longer. He knew what Britain was capable of, he knew exactly what he could and would do to America. France had planned for everyone to meet up and go to Britain's house, within the next few days, but within then who knows what could happen to America within that time.

Britain walked over to the Canadian, he eyed him before sitting on the bed also. "Can I ask why you came alone? I taught you better than to come alone on a mission." Canada looked up at Britain, "I-I" he studdered, nothing else came out. Ever since the Revolutionary war started he became terrified of Britain. Britain raised an eyebrow. "Canada! Speak!" Britain said in a harsh tone. "I couldn't take it anymore, knowing that America wasn't safe." Tears begin to run down the Canada's face. "You hurt him so much! He's hurt physically and mentally! Why would you do this too him" Britain was quiet for a few seconds then reached over to wipe Canada's tears. "Calm down." Canada jumped up from the bed, smacking Britain's hand away. He screamed, "Don't touch me! Don't you ever touch me!" Britian was shocked. "Canada just calm down. I won't hurt you, if thats what your scared of." Canada started towards the door. "Britain, I am scared of you. I won't lie, but I-" Canada was interupted by a knock on the door. "Sir! Is everything alright?" A guard said on the other side of the door. Britain signed, "Everything is fine, just leave me be!" There was no answer back.

Canada and Britain sat in silence looking at eachother. Britain's face looked concerned while Canada's face looked furious. "Britain, I hate you! I have since this whole dam war started!" Canada broke the silence with a harsh tone. "Im leaving." Canada opened the door to leave but Britain run over and shut it before the Canadian could take a single step. "Don't leave!" Britain hated when people walked away from him. He grabbed Canada's arm then pushed him into the wall. "Canada! Just listen. I'll let you leave but first you listen to me." Canada tried to pull away but was to weak. "Fine, just let go." He let go of Canada. He began to walk slowly back and forth. "I wanna help you. I know exactly what you and France are up too. I don't want to hurt America anymore, im sick of it. I didn't choose to hurt him, it was my bosses doing. I want America to be free, he's ment to be free." He stopped walking and looked at canada's shocked face. "I won't fight against you, I'll keep my guards busy while you get America. I wont fight for him back or anything. Just get him out of here. Deal?" Canada couldn't believe what he just heard. He just shock his head, trying to make sure what he heard, actually happened. "Deal." Canada didn't know to say thanks for just walked away. "Thanks Britain" Then he walked to the door, then opened it. "Canada, one more thing. Don't speak about this. Its only between you and me. Got it?" Canada looked at the Brit then walked out.


	8. Chapter 8 Long live the King

Russia had a plain, indeed, it would help him get America. He didn't need any allies in this mission, he was the world power after all. He was strong enough to take down Britain and then France if he needed to. Russia grabbed the heavy bag that was sitting on his table. He planned on using heavy weapons for the mission, he had set for himself. He then started out the door and entered the freezing weather, hoping to enter a rainy London within the next few hours.

France signaled Canada to go down to the basement. He load his gun, while heading to the upstairs steps. "Matty, good luck. Don't get caught, I have a feeling that something is going to happen." France whispered as low as he could.

"I'll be careful, I promise." Canada replied then started down stairs.

France was suppisious for a few reasons. One, that there were no guards around what so ever. Two, Canada had been acting really nervous and shaky since the other night. It's not like France didn't exept Canada to be nervous but it seemed different then usual, it was hard to explain for France.

Canada reached the last step, he looked around himself before hitting the cold concrete floor. He then enter a long dark hallway, 'Was Britain still here or did he leave with the rest of his troops? He was smart enough to get out of the house while we got America out, right?" Canada asked himself this while he continued to walk down the hall. Canada reached the end of the hall, gripping the door knock then pushing slightly. He heard coughing from America. "A-Al? I'm here to save you.

"C-Canada? Is that you?" The American was shocked that Canada had came back from after the other night. "Where are the others?"

"France is here, I think He's upstairs. The others won't be inside their outside in case the guards come back." Canada walked over to the jail cell, he griped the bars while looking at America. "Al, I'll get you out of here and everything will be find. Nothing will ever happen to you again."

"Thanks, Matty" America smiled, knowing that he'll be safe and out of this personalized hell.

Canada looked on a self that had only a can on it, he grabbed the can. He took out a key that was in there. 'Britain must of put this is here.' He thought to himself. He went back to the small cell and unlocked the door. "Can you move?"

America tried getting up from the concrete floor but fail miserably. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry, you can't help it." Canada helped America to his feet, he brought America's arm, around his neck. They started for upstairs.

France was on the top floor, he kept his gun close to his chest. He's hoping to find Britain, hoping to 'talk' with him, France check every room but one. France stood in front of the last door, he gripped the knob and signed then he twisted it slowly till he was able to open to the door. He swung the door open, seeing a man in the shadows. "Britain! I knew you would be here." France held the gun up so it was pointing to Britain.

"Shoot me you, git." Britain walked into the light, seeing France on the other side of the room. "Your plan is to kill me, am I correct?"

"Yes!" France snapped at Britain. "But I have a few questions first."

Britain pressed his hands onto the wooden table that was in front of him. "France, what makes you think, I'll answer you?" he questioned the French man.

France grinned his teeth, he brought up the gun to the Brit, pointing at him. "Why would you do this to America? You know he deserves his freedom, especially from a monster like you." He gripped the gun tight, putting his index finger on the trigger.

The Brit nodded, "I know, I know that I'm a monster." He started to walked closer to France. "I'm sorry for everything. I never wanted this."

France glared at the Brit with anger. "Britain, it's so late to apologize. I won't forgive you. We raised them boys together and you screwed everything up. You screwed America up, he's gonna be paranoid for the rest of his life. He's a strong country, hopefully, he'll heal nicely, he's gonna have scares everywhere, just because you wanted to have some fun." France squeezed the trigger before the Englishman could speak.

*BANG*

France watched the blood spread all over onto the floor. Turning the white carpet into a bloody red stain.

"France! How could you do this?" A voice was heard behind him.

The countries decided to kill Britain for the better. They all decided but one country, Canada.

Moments before the shooting

Canada was on the main floor with America limping beside him.

*BANG*

Canada dropped America to the ground. "Was that a gun?"

"Ouch! Matty! We need to get out of here." America said after catching himself from the fall.

"Al, I think I heard a gun." Canada looked down at the American. "Just stay here, I'll be right back."

"France is fine. I bet he's perfectly fine. We need to get out before everyone comes back. If we're caught do you understand, what will happen to us?"

Canada began walking towards the stairs. "Trust me, we'll be okay. I'm not worried about France, it's Britain that I'm worried about." He began going up the stairs.

"Canada!" America got up on his own after a few attempts. He climbed the stairs, one by one.

"France!" Canada said with tears in his eyes. "How could you do this?" Canada looked away from the body, he looked towards the stairs to find America limping up them.

"Matty, What's wrong? Did something happen to France?" America said when he finally reached the top of the stairs.

"No" Canada looked back at the body, then France, then America. "Al, I'm so sorry."

"Canada? What do you mean?" America questioned this before he saw his bloody dead brother on the group

Inspired by the song "Apologize" by - One Republic


	9. Chapter 9 Leave me be

''Why ... He can't be gone. He just can't." America sobbed into his pillow. He couldn't believe that Britain was really gone. He couldn't believe that the other Counties would even agree on killing Britain. He then relaxed alittle while in his thoughts. He told keep telling himself to stop, he shouldn't be upset. After Britain has done to him, who couldn't blame him if he rejoiced alittle. But that wasn't the case, all America did was lay in bed crying all day long for the last couple of days.

"Al?" Canada opened the door sightly, coming for the hourly visit. Canada was horribly worried about his brother. 'All I wanted was America to be okay. I never wanted this, I didn't want Britain to die. I knew I should of told France about the visit between Britain and I' He thought to himself. But he kept his promise to Britain and never told anyone about the meeting. 'Wait?' He thought again. 'Did Britain really want to die? He was always a step ahead of any Country, no one could fool him.' Canada shock his head hoping to get the thought out of his head. 'It's not true.' He repeated in his head. He then walked over to America, hugging him. "Al, I'm so sorry." Canada was pushed away instead of receiving a huh back from his twin.

"I never want to hear that again." America looked down to the floor so his head was covering up his still beaten up face. "Nobody is sorry or this wouldn't happen." America looked up with a dark look in his eyes. The moon light hitting his face perfectly. "Why would you save me, if it meant killing another?"

Canada was shocked, he never seen America act this way. "I-I had no clue that France planned on killing him." Canada stuttered.

"Lies! It's all lies!" America screamed the top of his lungs, pushing Canada again bring him to the floor. "Don't lie to me!"

Staring at America in amazement. "I not lying. AL, I wouldn't lie to you." Canada picked himself up from the floor.

America glared at Canada before getting off the bed, grabbing Canada by the collar. "You have always lied to me from the begining."

Canada was confussed to no end. "Start from what?" Canada asked above a whisper, just trying to breath.

"You know exactly What I'm talking about." America let go of his brother and started out the door. "I'm leaving."

Canada ran out to America. "Don't leave! You just go back home."

"Just leave me be." America said with anger in his eyes.

"I won't! You need me, America, you need me! I can't leave you alone, right now. I'm afraid that you'll do something, stupid." Canada looked away from his brother for a quick second then looked right back at him, straight into his blue eyes.

"Why? Do you think I would kill myself? I wouldn't even think of that." America said in annoyance. He started to walk away from Canada.

Canada ran after America. "Al, wait! I didn't mean that." Even though Canada did mean it, he just wanted his brother to stay in sight till everything became better.

America stopped and grabbed hold of Canada. "Just leave me alone." He said this with tears in his eyes.

Canada signed and noticed the tears that were falling from America's face.

America pushed Canada to the ground and ran off.


	10. To my fans, Not an update

Hey guys

I have great news! I made Losing the Revolutionary into two different stories. I have made a part 2 to it.

Here's the link - story/story_ ?storyid=8599573&chapter=1

Your probley asking what's it about ... Well .. :

Into to story:

A snapped!America story. Part two of "Losing the Revolutionary." - America lost the Revolutionary War, he was taken by England, who tortured him to no end. The other countries decided to help save America from his personalized hell. After England is killed by France, America blames himself and everyone around him. Years later America becomes insane and can't trust anyone. He turns to self harm and wants everything to end.

Me explaining alittle more:

The countires are disappointed in America, because of the way he is acting (insane). They do all of that work to help him get free and he does this crap. (I'd be pissed too) Well, America thinks the countries are after him but they aren't ... he thinks that they are going to take him down so he decides to take them down before they do anything to him. He goes after them one by one, killing them or just torturing them. He's gonna have voices in his head and be INSANE! (I'v always wanted to write a story about an insane character)

Sorry If you thought this was a new chapter update. This story is finish. Well, part one is.


End file.
